A Legend Reborn 3
by El Mexican
Summary: The third chapter. Yay! The battle is over for now. What will happen next. Tonight they rest.Tomorrow a new beginning. Read on tell me what you think.


Chapter 3

The storm had not calmed since it began. In fact it only got worse. Siegfried sat on one of the church seats watching the others sleep. The darkness had now almost consumed them all if not for a fire in the middle of the group that circled it. The flame dances left and right then for a second stops in the center then again left and right.

Sophitia was closest to the fire and therefore he could see her better than anyone else. Olcadan sleeps next to the front door while the other kids sleep behind Sophitia. In the distance Siegfried could hear wolves howling out to each other. The rain had not stopped either. Then silence.

The rains stops, the wolves run, Siegfried moves for the door, and the door bursts open. The others wake up and look over to where Olcadan is. At the door Olcadan and Siegfried clash their swords against a something else. A female voice screams into the building and Siegfried is almost stunned at seeing Seong-Mina with her weapon up blocking both swords. "What the hell man?!" yells Seong-Mina. "Oh crap!" Siegfried jumps back sheathing his sword. Olcadan moves away keeping his guard up, sword still drawn. "What the hell is this? Nice welcoming committee!" Seong-Mina walks over to Siegfried and nearly punches him in the face. Siegfried dodges just in time. "And you? What the hell? I thought you'd be glad to see me!" Seong-Mina pulls back her fist.

"Seong-Mina! I'm sorry we thought you were somebody else." says Siegfried. "Like who you idiot?" asks Seong-Mina. Siegfried goes silent. "And who might you be?" asks Sophitia walking next to Siegfried. "I'm Seong-Mina. But you can call me Mina." replies Seong-Mina. "And how do you know Siegfried?" asks Olcadan. "I met him while he was fighting Nightmare, the Azure Knight." answers Seong-Mina. Sophitia and Olcadan look at each other. "Who?" asks Sophitia.

Seong-Mina feels as if she is hit by a brick in the head. "How in the world can you not know of Nightmare?! He is the unholy being that wields Soul Edge! The Azure Knight which has brought calamity to all! The warrior which can kill one thousand men in a single stroke!" Seong-Mina is now two inches from Sophitia's face. Sophitia blinks. "What? Soul Edge?" Seong-Mina draws back shaking her head. "Of course they don't know about it. This is the country. No one knows anything around here." Seong-Mina lifts her head to find that everyone in the room is looking at her. "Never mind what I just said. Can I crash here for the night?" says Sophitia. Siegfried looks at the others sees their confused looks then looks back at Seong-Mina nodding. "Okay then, good night." Seong-Mina walks past Sophitia and sits down in one of the dark corners of the room. Minutes later they hear the rain again and the wolves begin to howl.

When Siegfried awoke the next morning the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to rise. Seong-Mina was gone and so was Olcadan. Sophitia slept next to the two children. Siegfried grabs Requiem and moves towards the door. As he goes to open it the door swings open and in the doorway stand four soldiers. They are dressed in silver armor with red clothing. There are three cavalry and in front of the cavalry is a man dressed in scarlet armor. On his back is a massive sword sheathed in a black scabbard. Siegfried stares through the helmet and sees a set of blue eyes. "Siegfried its been a long time." says the giant knight. "Glen?" says Siegfried and the Knight nods. "Holy crap! Glen its good to see you!" Siegfried extends a hand and Glen shakes it with a firm grip.

"When I first saw this town I went haywire thinking of what had happened. It looks like a tornado passed here." says Glen. "It was Dalkia, Glen. They came and killed almost everyone. Sophitia, Olcadan, and two kids are the only survivors." says Siegfried. "Damn Dalkia." Glen replies with anger in his voice. "I'll rip them apart!" "Not before I do!" replies Siegfried.

Glen, born and raised in Fleetwood had gone to join the army one year before Siegfried left on his journey. Rivals through and through, they fought to be Sophitia's boyfriend. No one won in the end and they had a truce. Later Glen went into the army. Then Siegfried and Sophitia became the best of friends.

"We're here to escort the survivors back to the Grandall capital. There is a station wagon waiting for them outside. Olcadan is already in." says Glen. Siegfried nods and goes to wake the others. Sophitia is already up and waking the other two. "Grandall soldiers are outside and are taking you guys to the capital." explains Siegfried. "What about you?" asks Sophitia. "I'll be right behind you. I need to take care of some things first. I'll meet you there in a few days." answers Siegfried. Sophitia hesitates then nods. Siegfried kneels down and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be fine." says Siegfried reassuring Sophitia. Sophitia smiles blushing a little bit. "W-what makes you think I'm worrying about you. I'm worrying about these kids. Their families are dead. How are they going to survive." says Sophitia.

"You'll find a way. For now you just need to guy with them. Your in good hands. Glen is with them." says Siegfried. "Glen! Our Glen?" asks Sophitia and Siegfried nods. Sophitia breaths heavily. "What a relief. I thought they were going to leave us in the care of some idiot. Now I'm really happy." Sophitia smiles again. "You sure you'll be okay?" asks Siegfried. "Yeah." says Sophitia.

Siegfried walks out of the church with Sophitia and the kids. The soldiers take them to the wagon. "Alright, Glen you take care of them now you hear?" says Siegfried. Glen looks over at Siegfried. "Of course. You take care of yourself too alright." says Glen. Siegfried nods and waves good bye to Sophitia one last time before they depart. Soon they are gone and Siegfried is left by himself in the town once known as Fleetwood.


End file.
